


If Things Worked Out Less Smoothly

by made_of_memories



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Brotherhood, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roasted Server Secret Santa 2019, not as sad as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_memories/pseuds/made_of_memories
Summary: Dick Grayson and Jason Todd have no idea where they are (they know it's not Gotham City) and how they got here but if the second Dick Grayson in the room has anything to say, they might not even be in their dimension.(Canon  ̶f̶a̶n̶o̶n̶ Dick Grayson and Jason Todd 'watches' Titans Season 1 Episode 5-6)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Roasted Server Secret Santa 2019





	If Things Worked Out Less Smoothly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Experimental_Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/gifts).



> This is my first fic! Yay for me for actually finishing something! Although it's not as good as i wanted it to be, this was really fun and hopefully this is the start of a new hobby (bc god knows i need more)
> 
> This is for Cryptid (on discord)/HyperactiveLectiophile I hope you like it!
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! (im allowed to say that right?)

Jason Todd wakes up disoriented and apparently suspended in air fifteen stories high in a city that’s too bright for Gotham. He let off a string of curse words as he grasped on the fact that HE WAS IN THE FUCKING SKY OH MY FUCKING GOD- a hand on his mouth stopped him from continuing.

“Jason, calm down,” the familiar voice of Dick Grayson said. Easily said than done, for all they knew, they could be falling to the earth once the barrier or whatever holding them up wears off.

“Calm? I am the epitome of calm, calm as a buttcheek on a stick, definitely calm, we ARE STUCK IN THE SKY WHY THE HELL SHOULD I BE-” he stopped to let out a small yelp as a swirling vortex opened underneath them. It brought them inside a minimalistic apartment. Most likely one of the buildings they saw outside.

The sounds of cooking had them peek out from the doorway. Dick’s eyes widened and Jason’s jaw dropped to the ground as they realised it was none other than Dick Grayson, but a little different. This one looked older, had brown eyes instead of blue, and was currently threatening the old white dude.

They watched their interaction in silence until a group of soldiers came from nowhere and started attacking Not!Dick Grayson.

Jason and Dick tried to jump in and help but to their surprise their limbs went through the attackers like air. They didn’t have time to process the fact that they were basically ghosts when Robin came in.

The suit looked more edgy, muted colours of their own robin uniform, not to mention the blessed practical pants they wished they had in their robin days.

The robin took out the remaining soldiers, introductions were made (“Other me hasn’t died yet? At this age? Lucky bastard”) and the next thing they knew, they were in the backseat with a man in the trunk and not!Dick Grayson and not!Jason Todd heading to one of Bruce’s safehouses.

In summary, they were now bystanders to their alternate universe selves for the rest of the day. They're not as alarmed as they should have been. Once you’ve dimension travelled, the novelty mostly wears off.

“Looks like we’re gonna be here stuck here for a while,” Dick turned his head to Jason, “Maybe it’s take your alternate selves to work day. But just in case, you got any ideas to get out of here?”

“We don’t know what the higher beings want. There’s nothing we can do except hope for a psychic that can see ghosts-“ “We’re not ghosts, Jason.” “-and hopefully I can have my bed back and forget this ever happened.”

They left it at that.

They were unprepared for a teenage Raven and Garfield, and a black Starfire dressed to the nines greeting them at the door. It was even worse when Raven started screaming directly at them. And like the cowards they were, they phased out of the main living room.

Other than the possibility of destroying the multiverse, this was a Raven they have never met, an all-powerful half-demon but an inexperienced one. It was a bit too much of a risk than what they’re used to.

* * *

Finding out the true reason of Not!Jason’s arrival hit Dick the most. Most of the circus people he was close to had died. To know that there was still hope for this Dick to keep ahold of his past life, to remind him of where he came from... Dick couldn’t help but feel envy.

They’re in the club now sitting on the barstools, not too close to Not!Dick and Clay’s table but just in sight. The conversation they were having seemed too intimate for them both.

During that time Not!Jason had snuck into the bar and was now hitting on a woman.

“Told you he’d be fine,”

“He’s gonna get his ass handed to him, how is that fine?”

And he almost did if not for Not!Dick stopping the fight. Then an explosion was heard outside.

In the panic, they didn’t realise that Clay was gone. Amateur of them really. When Dick answered a phone call they were 100% certain that it was Clay’s kidnapper. Nick Zucco, which in their universe had cut ties with the family business to become someone good, revealed almost everything about what happened the night his father died, to know that Not!Dick was at fault felt wrong.

“I just don’t get how he could’ve done that,”

“Not everyone is like you, Goldie. Even you. This is just some sort of twisted universe that decided that he’s gonna be out for revenge-”

“But i did,” Dick looked at Jason sadly, “I was angry just like he was and I wanted him to pay... to pay for killing them. But I didn’t. I didn’t and i don’t understand why he did.”

They watched as Not!Jason came to the rescue and their alternate selves taking down Melting Man. The blaring of police sirens echoed in the warehouse. Not!Jason said he’d take care of it.

When he said “take care of it” they did not expect severely injured police officers, some of them already dead. Dick and Jason were sick to their stomachs. What did Not!Bruce teach this kid?

“I’m glad i did die,” Jason stated, a horrible attempt at lightening the mood, "I don't want to see how I'd gone down that route."

Dick gave him a pointed look.

Not!Dick however had pinned Not!Jason to the wall. Stating everything they wished they could tell Not!Jason as well as some other things that should have been kept quiet.

What Not!Jason said before leaving shook both of them to the core.

It’s something they both noticed during their short stay in this alternate universe. How Not!Dick was on bad terms with his Bruce but kept using the Robin suit and other gear.

Before they could process more of it, the view of the warehouse melted and they were in their joint safehouse.

“Oh yeah, the drug deal at the docks later,” Jason murmured.

Dick sat down on a stool and put his palms to his eyes. “I don’t like how they left it at that. It reminds me of- Things were too tense back there.”

“I seem to have that effect no matter what alternate self I am.”

Dick caught on quickly on what he was referring to. “Jason, it was never you. You were just caught in the middle of all our shit and to know that we could’ve been like this, it hurts. I always dreamed of having a little sibling and when you came along I just threw it all away.”

“I thought that if I got better at this whole vigilante thing, you might visit more. I’m cooler now, right?” Jason gave a depreciating snort. “Smarter, faster, more experienced... but you never came unless you needed something? I thought it was ME, that i was the reason you never stayed longer, that you were disgusted.

“I’ve accepted that you didn’t like me, but then I came back from the dead and you kept trying to get me back,” Jason swiped at his eyes and got up. “I’m not good with all this sweet stuff but I’m glad you’re my brother.”

“I know and I love you too. I’m just worried about the other us. I don’t want them to do what we did- what I did at first. I hope that other me will realise it earlier than I did.”

Jason placed his hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Whatever that’s happening there isn’t your shit to clean up. Alternate universes are hard to gauge anyway.

“We also have some work to do. Team work makes the dream work or whatever you always say.”

Dick gave a watery smile. “We sure do.”


End file.
